


Christmas Special: "It was you from the beginning"

by n1ghtw0lf



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, First Kiss, Fluff, Knowhan, M/M, Past, hanlee - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ❤Hope you enjoyed this little special chapter~Have a great day!!!!! ❤❤
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Special: "It was you from the beginning"

**Two years ago**

The snow was laying softly on the ground as the night had already taken up to the day. The ravenette sighed once again, it was Christmas Eve but here he was walking around aimlessly.  
His parents were giving him a hard time and as they tried to introduce him yet another high-ranking and lovely, yet fake, girl he couldn't take it anymore and took his coat, phone and house keys before storming out of the front door.

He sighed another time before he unconsciously made his way into a park. As he was walking around he saw a crouched figure onto a bench not too far away from him, lightened by the park light poles. Once he was close enough he heard the other boy crying and couldn't help but go near him and see if he was alright.

"Hey, are you alright?", he asked as he stood in front of the hazelnut-haired boy. The latter flinched as he looked up at the ravenette with wide red and puffy eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked scared. The ravenette couldn't help but smile apologetically at the squirrel-like boy as he said, "I'm sorry I scared you, I don't want to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to know if you're alright"

The boy looked up at him as he shook his head, "If I was fine I wouldn't be here in a park at night on Christmas Eve", stated the boy sniffling, "And you wouldn't too if you were alright"

The older of the two chuckled, "True. Wanna tell me what happened?"

The hazelnut-haired boy thought about it for a few moments before nodding and patting the seat next to him. The ravenette smiled before sitting down and waiting for the other to talk, "I accidentally came out to my homophobic parents and ran away without waiting for their reaction"

The ravenette was speechless, "I-I'm sorry"

"Don't", chuckled out the younger, "I should have been more careful... And if I go back now they'll kick me out of the house..."

The older nodded understandingly, "Do you have somewhere to go after?"

"Yeah... I'll probably go to my uncle and stay there until I'll save enough to go live by myself", stated the boy sighing before looking at the ravenette, "What happened to you instead?"

The older sighed, "I run away from my parents' house too... They introduce me for the nth time another rich and beautiful girl because they can't accept the fact that I'm gay. They continue to say that it's just a phase", he said shaking his head, "And this has been going on for at least two years. I can't take it anymore"

The hazelnut-haired boy chuckled as he looked at the other boy, "You have it hard too, don't you?"

"Yeah... and it's actually great to be able to tell someone, thanks for listening to me", stated the older smiling brightly to the shorter boy.

The younger shook his head, "It's nothing and thanks to you too"

"No problem cutie", said the ravenette as he ruffled the other boy's hair.

The hazelnut-haired boy blushed as he whined, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?", asked confused the older.

"Don't flirt with me...", mumbled quietly the younger as he looked down.

The other boy chuckled, "I was just stating the truth, you are cute"

"Stooooop", whined the younger as his face got even redder and he tried to hide his face between his hands.

The ravenette chuckled as he took the younger hands, "Don't hide your face cutie"

"Oh my gosh! You're such a flirt!", whined loudly the younger earning a giggle and a faint 'Just for you' from the other boy.

The hazelnut-haired boy looked up at the older and giggled, "Thank you for lifting my mood up"

"No problem cutie", teased the ravenette, "I'll give you a really precious gift to lift your mood up even more"

The younger tilted his head chuckling, "What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me and close your eyes", stated the taller smiling brightly.

The hazelnut-haired boy did as he was told and a few seconds after he felt something soft and sweet on his lips. He opened his eyes just in time to see the older pull back and couldn't help but gasp as he covered his lips with his hands, "That was my first kiss!", stated shocked the boy.

"Mine too", stated the other chuckling, "And I'm happy I gave it to a cute and soft boy like you"

The shorter felt his cheeks heat up once again as he looked down, "I-I'm happy too...", he said as a smile started forming on his face.

The older smiled back as he soon got up, "I think we should really go back now. We both have to confront our parents, don't we?"

"Yeah", agreed the hazelnut-haired boy as he got up too, "Ehm... Can I at least know your name?"

The slightly taller male nodded smiling, "Minho, what's yours cutie?"

"Jisung", stated the younger smiling brightly, "Thanks for listening to me and lifting my mood up Minho"

The ravenette smiled brightly as he ruffled the other boy's hair, "No problem and thanks to you too, it was nice meeting you. Hope I'll see you in the near future Jisung"

"I hope that too", giggled out Jisung, "Good luck with your parents and merry Christmas"

Minho smiled at the other boy, "Thanks, good luck to you too and merry Christmas. I'll be going now", he said before starting walking from where he came from, waving to the younger boy. He saw Jisung waving back at him before he started walking in the opposite direction.

They smiled as they walked to their houses, with a happy and content heart as the thought of how a boy they just met could lift their mood up with just a few sentences made them smile.

Both Minho and Jisung hoped to meet each other again soon, but unfortunately, their hope was soon crushed as they both never got to meet again. Not until fate made them meet two years after when the hope of meeting again and the memory of that meeting were buried at the bottom of their heart and mind.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ❤
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little special chapter~
> 
> Have a great day!!!!! ❤❤


End file.
